Take a Second Look at Us
by jemi-junkie
Summary: Shane and Mitchie's marriage is falling apart...will they be able to save it? Inspired by the Story of Us, Michael Buble's Home, David Pomeranz' Take a Second Look and whole lot of other things. Used to be a Jemi fic. But that's not allowed...My Bad! :


**A/N: This used to be a Jemi fan fic...But I've just been reminded that that's not allowed...My bad! So I changed it to Smitchie...:) - 11/30/09  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**** Camp Rock and its characters.**

**

* * *

TAKE A SECOND LOOK AT US  
**

_**After 5 years of marital bliss the perfect couple, **__**Shane and Mitchie Gray, are calling it quits. Sources say that the divorce settlement has been going on since early February this year which explains why the two were spotted in both ends of the country, Shane in Florida and Mitchie in Los Angeles, on Valentine's Day. The two are supposedly working on who gets what, particularly their $5 million home in Toluca Lake and their 2 children Lyric, 4 and Iris, 1.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"This isn't true!" Mitchie exclaimed after reading the article, slamming the gossip magazine on the table. "Shane and I already talked about this." she said. "The kids are with me for three weeks and he gets them for a week every month."

"Don't you think that's a little...unfair?" Carter Mason, her divorce attorney asked, looking at her nails. She was about to say "cruel" but this was her client she was talking to. "Why not split the time 50-50?" she suggested.

"I don't know." Mitchie replied, a little annoyed. "But that's what we settled for. And besides, Shane has got a lot of better things to do." Mitchie added in a resentful tone.

She looked at her watch. "Nine forty-five," she whispered. "Where are they anyway?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Carter shrugged. "I don't know. I clearly stated in the phone call, e-mail and fax that I sent the date, time and place of our meeting. So it isn't my fault."

"Who said it was?" Mitchie asked, irritated. If she had not spent hours detailing every single thing about her life to Carter she would have dropped her right then and there and looked for another attorney. One who wasn't bossy. Or conceited. Her only consolation was that Carter was the best divorce attorney in the state.

The door opened and in rushed Shane and his attorney, Ed Braun.

Shane and Mitchie laid their eyes on each other for a few split seconds and then quickly diverted their gazes to the floor.

"Hi." Shane said softly, obviously miserable.

"Hi." Mitchie replied nonchalantly.

Carter and Ed looked at the couple, Shane looking at his shoes and Mitchie fidgeting with her skirt.

"Uhh...Sorry we're late." Ed said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Carter narrowed her eyes and looked at him condescendingly. "You better be sorry. Did you or did you not get my phone call, e-mail and fax? Oh yeah, I believe I even sent a text."

"I did but..." Ed tried to explain.

"No buts." Carter said, moving towards him.

"Wait a minute." Ed said with a hint of aggression. "I think my client and I have the right to explain ourselves." he added, looking at Shane who just shrugged.

"Oh yeah, well I think it's very _very_ unprofessional of you to be tardy after I've left you _all_ those messages." Carter said, as she walked towards Ed until their faces were just a few inches apart.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Well, you have no right to make us wait!"

Shane and Mitchie looked at their attorneys wide-eyed.

"HELLO?!" they yelled in unison.

The arguing lawyers silenced.

"Can we just get this over with?" Mitchie said vexed.

"Please?" Shane added.

* * *

"That Ed Braun is so so...unprofessional!"

"Uhh...You've been saying that since they arrived. We're done now. Let it go." Mitchie said, wanting to get away from her Carter already.

"I just don't get it. He acts like he's the one who's going to get the house."

"Well, maybe it just shows how much he cares for his clients." Mitchie retorted.

Carter just looked at her, unsure of what she meant.

"I have to go." Mitchie said, running off. "My children are waiting for me."

* * *

"Momma!"

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Mitchie said, picking up her daughter, Lyric, and propping her on her hips.

"Good." the little girl replied giddily. "How was yours?"

"Better already." Mitchie replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Now, where's grandma?"

"With Iris."

Mitchie walked into the living room.

"Shhh." Connie, Mitchie's mother, said placing a finger over her lips. "I just got her to sleep." She whispered pointing to the playpen where Iris was sleeping.

"Right."

"So how'd the meeting go?"

"If you ask me, it was like our lawyers were the ones going through a divorce." Mitchie sighed as she flopped on a chair at the breakfast table. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until now. Physically and emotionally. It was a miracle she was still functioning.

Connie laughed, trying to make things seem lighter than they really are. "Well it's their job to, you know, argue." she joked while pouring iced tea into two glasses. "Seriously honey," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Mitchie. "How are you and Shane planning to settle everything?"

Mitchie sighed. "Mom, technically everything's settled. What's mine is mine and what's his is his. We don't have any conflicts regarding that."

"And the kids?"

"They're with me most of the time."

"And the house?" Connie probed.

"That's another story." Mitchie replied. "No one lives there right now. I don't know why Shane moved out too when the girls and I did. We both agreed on not selling it and splitting the money like our attorney's suggested..." Mitchie trailed off. "I guess we'll just leave it to the kids...Or use it as a vacation house? Or turn it into a museum or something." she added, resting her cheek on the cold table. It felt refreshing.

Connie just looked at her daughter lovingly. "Honey, what happened to you and Shane? You two used to be so happy..."

"Mom...I don't know." Mitchie sighed. "I guess it's true that love does fade."

"I don't think it has for you two." Connie said.

Mitchie looked at her mother with a disgusted look on her face.

"Come on! You're miserable. I know you still love Shane." Connie chided.

"Mom..."Mitchie said, rolling her eyes.

"Hear me out first. What I'm saying is that things like this happen to couples. It's perfectly normal. I know you know it's not always going to be perfect. Shane might have hurt you but I'm sure he didn't mean to. In a relationship, someone might say or do something to the other which the other may not like. That's life. That's how it is. But you can't stop loving a person because of that. You have to forgive them."

Mitchie sighed and propped her elbows on the table and cupped her face in her hands.

"Honestly Mitchie, I don't think a divorce will settle things between you and Shane."

Mitchie's eyes narrowed.

"Now now, I know what you're thinking…I went through a divorce and it worked out well for me. But you and Shane...it's just…different. Much different. You two belong together." Connie advised, running her hand through Mitchie's hair.

"Momma, when are we going home?" Lyric asked walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know baby." Mitchie said sadly, placing Lyric on her lap.

"I miss Dadda." Lyric said sadly, leaning her head on Mitchie's chest.

"I know you do." Mitchie said, kissing her head. _"I miss him too."_

"Don't you love Dadda anymore?" Lyric asked.

Mitchie was silent for a moment. "I care about him." she finally said.

"Then why did we leave him?" Lyric asked, looking up at Mitchie.

* * *

_Shane__ tiredly walked into their dark quiet home at two in the morning, hauling his bags by the straps. He walked into the living room, dimly lighted by the street lights outside._

"_I think I better sleep in here for now," he thought, lazily flopping himself on the couch._

"_AAAAH!" a terrified, and at the same time terrifying, screaming voice came from the door._

"_AAAAH!" Shane couldn't help but scream as well._

"_Shane?!"_

"_Yes it's me." he said when he realized it was Mitchie. "What are you doing awake at two in the morning?" he asked as he looked at his wife in her silk lilac pyjamas._

"_I couldn't sleep." Mitchie replied. "Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming home?" she asked not knowing whether to be relieved that he was home or mad that he was but she wasn't expecting it._

"_I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind." Shane replied, eyes closed._

_Mitchie__ rolled her eyes. "How did the _emergency_ meeting go?" she asked._

"_We're negotiating on another tour." Shane replied, excited._

"_Oh God, here we go again." Mitchie mumbled. "You know, Lyric was waiting for you yesterday." she said, changing the subject._

"_I know. I'm sorry." Shane said, stifling a yawn._

"_Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her." Mitchie said. "First thing tomorrow morning." she added._

"_I hope I catch her. I have to be at the studio by six tomorrow." Shane said._

_Mitchie__ looked at him disgusted and walked out, spotting Shane's luggage on the floor._

"_Fix your things before you leave tomorrow." she said, before climbing up the stairs._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hi, you've reached Shane's answering machine. Just leave your name, number and a short message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can. God bless you."_

"_Shane...Lyric and Iris are really sick...Lyric wants to talk to you so badly so...please call back. I..." the machine cut her off._

"_...love you..."_

_Iris started crying in her crib._

"_Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie..." Mitchie cooed, picking her baby up. "Does something hurt?" _

_Iris was really burning up and it worried __Mitchie even more._

"_Momma, my tummy hurts." Lyric said walking into Mitchie and Shane's room, clutching her stomach._

"_I know baby..." Mitchie said. "Get in bed."_

_Lyric threw up on the floor and started crying immediately after._

"_I'm sowwy Momma. I didn't mean to." Lyric wailed, as Mitchie tried to clean the floor with a wailing Iris in her arms._

"_No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to." Mitchie said, trying to soothe Lyric._

"_I want Dadda!"_

"_Dadda's busy, sweetheart." Mitchie replied, exhausted already. "Iris, sweetie, you're turning blue already. What does my baby want? You want milk? Here..." Mitchie said as she gave Iris her bottle but the baby just cried even more and started pulling at her ears._

"_That's it!" Mitchie said, grabbing her phone. "I'm calling Big Rob. We're taking you two to the hospital."_

_

* * *

  
_

_**The **__**Gray sisters, Shane and Mitchie's little girls, Lyric aged four and Iris seven months old, were rushed to the UCLA Medical Center at around ten thirty last night due to high grade fever. Doctors stated that the girls came down with the seasonal flu and are doing much better now. Well any mother like Mitchie would panic having two sick little kids at home while husband Shane is away for his summer tour. Get well soon, girls!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_What the hell?!" Shane exclaimed as he grabbed his phone and dialled Mitchie's number._

"_Hello?" Mitchie answered, stifling a yawn._

"_Mitchie, why didn't you tell me the girls were sick? I had to find out on E News!" Shane said angrily._

"_Have you checked your messages lately?" Mitchie retorted in the same tone. _

_Shane__ was silent. He hadn't yet._

"_Well, maybe you should have before you went crazy on me."_

"_I'm sorry." Shane said, getting a hold of himself. "How are they?"_

"_Better, thanks for asking." Mitchie replied patronizingly._

"_Good." Shane said, letting it slip. "Can I talk to Lyric?"_

"_She's sleeping right now. She didn't get much sleep last night." Mitchie replied._

"_I'll call back later then." Shane said._

"_Okay."_

"_I..."_

_Mitchie__ hung up already._

"_...love you..." he trailed off._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Number six on the Daily 10. **__**Shane Gray of the Gray brothers was seen partying the night away with his brothers and ex-fling Tess Tyler at a bar in Manhattan after their show last Tuesday in Albany, New York. Is there something going on? **_

_**Shane**__**: "No, no. There's nothing going on. We're just having harmless fun."**_

_**Hmmm...I wonder what his wife, **__**Mitchie, has to say about this.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Mitchie__ shook her head as she switched the television off._

"_Harmless fun, my ass." She said fluffing her pillows. "What a good way to end the day." she said to herself as she lay herself down to sleep._

"_Shane, you can't just keep running off like this." Mitchie pleaded. "The girls barely see you. It's a miracle Iris even knows you."_

"_Mitchie, I'm doing this for them. I'm doing this for us." Shane replied, stuffing clothes into a suitcase._

"_But don't we have enough already?" Mitchie said, looking around their big, lavishly furnished room._

"_But it can't just stop here." Shane said, looking at her._

_Mitchie__ was silent for a moment._

"_Okay. I understand where you're coming from." Mitchie started. "If we didn't have Lyric and Iris I'd probably still be going out there with you. But it's different now." she added. "It wouldn't hurt if you stayed at home longer than you go to work." she said, trying to make it sound like a suggestion._

"_You miss me, don't you?" Shane teased, grinning at Mitchie._

"_Shane, I'm not kidding. I'm serious. Lyric and Iris need a father who's _here_. Who'll play with them and tuck them to bed and sing them to sleep..."_

"_I do that." Shane said defensively._

"_Yeah, like once a year." Mitchie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

"_Mitchie," Shane said calmly. "I'm not getting any younger. I can only work for so long."_

"_So." Mitchie snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "It's not really about us, is it? It's not about me. Not about the girls. It's _all_ about _you_." Mitchie said angrily._

"_Mitchie..." Shane said under his breath._

"_You know what?" Mitchie said, crossing her arms. "It really wouldn't bother me if you went on tour as long as you stuck to your responsibilities to your family...If you'd be a father once in a while. It's not just about material things, Shane. I mean, would a simple phone call hurt you? Will keeping a promise to your daughter hurt you? I guess not. But newsflash mister, it hurts us when you don't keep your promises," she added, tearing up. "It hurts the girls, especially Lyric. And I can only make up so many excuses and I am exhausted. I am sick and tired of having to explain why Dad's late or why Dad's not here today..."_

"_Mitchie, I'm trying my best to be a good father. God knows I'm trying." Shane retorted, utterly shocked with what he was hearing._

"_It's not only that Shane," Mitchie said, wiping her cheek with her hands. "We go by days...even weeks...not talking to each other. I never thought the day will come that I'll be so thankful that televisions exist. Because that's the only place I can see you and find out with what's going on with you. And half of what's on TV is not even true. How should I know that you're not messing around..."_

"_Is this what this is about, Mitchie?" Shane asked irritated. "Me and Tess?"_

"_No Shane! You and _anyone_!" Mitchie cried angrily. "You and _anything!"

"_Mitchie, I'm not cheating on you."_

_"You might as well have." __Mitchie tried to fight back more tears. "You know what...I don't really even care anymore." Mitchie said. "I just can't take it anymore. How are we supposed to keep up this family...this...this marriage if we go on like this? Tell me, when was the last time we had a meaningful conversation? When was the last time we went out as a family? When was the last time we both tucked the girls to bed? When was the last time I woke up in the morning and you were right there by my side?"_

_Shane__ was silent, thinking of an answer. And it hurt him that he couldn't even remember the last time he did those things with his family. But he couldn't really choose yet between his career and his family. Both mattered to him so much._

"_I think we should separate." Mitchie finally said._

_And then he knew he had to choose his family. But it was too late._

_

* * *

  
_

Mitchie looked at the digital alarm clock at the bedside table.

"2:03 am" it read.

She had been tossing and turning for two hours already. She had been thinking about Lyric's question that afternoon and everything else before that. Her whole life actually and what it has come down to.

"Why exactly did I run away?" she asked herself.

Mitchie switched the night light on and sat up on her old bed. She looked around her room. It had not changed since she left it after she married Shane five years ago except for the posters being tattered and all her old toys that had been sitting around for so long had been given off to charity. For a moment, she felt at home and at peace. But only for a moment. Because after that, she realized something was missing. And she felt empty.

Mitchie got up and got out of her pyjamas and changed into a jeans and T-shirt. She hurriedly tied her hair into a messy ponytail, slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her car keys. Mitchie silently walked out of her room and tiptoed down the hallway. She slowed down as she walked towards Margaret' old bedroom. She opened the door and saw her daughters sleeping soundly. Mitchie walked towards Margaret' old bed where Lyric was sleeping. She slowly sat next to her and removed her raven hair off her face and kissed her on the forehead. Lyric whimpered in her sleep.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetie." Mitchie whispered.

Then she walked towards the white crib next to the window where Iris was sleeping. Mitchie looked straight at her baby's tummy, rising and falling, just as she expected. Just as she wanted. Ever since she became a mother, she had gone into a higher level of paranoid. She kissed little Iris on her forehead before walking out.

Mitchie stopped the car and turned the ignition off. She just drove off where her heart led her to - their house. Mitchie looked at the now dark and empty house which used to be so full of light, warmth, happiness and...love. She missed it so bad she had to fight back tears.

She got out of the car after getting a hold of herself. She slowly walked towards the front door. Then she realized she didn't bring the key to the house.

"I guess I'll just have to go somewhere else then..." she said to herself as she walked down the pathway and almost tripped over a loose brick. Then she remembered...

* * *

"_Shane, stop it! We're almost there." Mitchie giggled as she and Shane sauntered towards the front door of their house, Shane kissing her neck._

"_Hurry up, Mitch." Shane whispered, grinning at her impishly._

"_Shane, I can't find the keys." Mitchie said, turning towards Shane._

"_What?!" Shane exclaimed, vexed._

"_I might have dropped them in the car."_

"_I'll go check." Shane said running towards their car._

_Mitchie__ tried to check her bag one more time. Maybe it was still in her bag. She just couldn't check properly with Shane all over her._

"_Mitchie!" Shane yelled._

_Mitchie__ looked at him with wide eyes. "Shhh!" she gestured._

"_They aren't there!" Shane added, running towards her._

"_Okay, I get it." Mitchie said annoyed. "It's two in the morning, Shane. You'll wake the whole neighborhood if you go on like that." _

"_I'm sorry." Shane said, leaning in towards her again._

_Mitchie__ put her hands towards her and pushed Shane away. "Not so fast, mister. We're locked outside our own house. What are we going to do now?" she said, crossing her arms._

"_Don't we have like a spare key somewhere?" Shane said, looking under the flower pots._

"_No Shane. We don't." Mitchie said, getting worried._

"_Why not?" Shane asked, as he tried to move a big heavy pot._

"_Because we never thought we'd get stuck out here like this." Mitchie replied matter-of-factly._

"_Maybe we should keep one out here somewhere. What do you think?" Shane asked her, putting his arms around her waist._

"_I think it's a little too late for that." Mitchie said, before Shane planted a kiss on her lips._

_Their kiss was broken off when a bolt of lightning and the rumble of thunder exploded from the skies and heavy rain started pouring. __Shane and Mitchie laughed as they got wet with rain. Mitchie wrapped her legs around Shane's waist and Shane pinned her to the wall as they kissed each other passionately._

_Another bolt of lightning ran across the sky._

"_I think we better call a locksmith." Mitchie suggested, smiling widely at Shane. _

_Three hours later, they got into their house, placed a spare key under a loose brick in their pathway and spent a week at home after they both came down with the sniffles._

_

* * *

  
_

"I wonder if Shane removed the key from here." Mitchie thought to herself; as she stooped down to pick up the loose brick.

She saw the key underneath. It looked exactly how it did when they put it there five years ago. Surprisingly, after the getting-locked-out incident, none of them ever used the spare key. It still looked as good as new.

Mitchie grabbed the key and walked towards the front door. She placed the key into the keyhole and heard the lock click.

Mitchie slowly opened the door and peeked in. It was dark and cold inside. Mitchie hugged herself as she walked in and closed the door behind her. It smelled like popcorn. Flashbacks of Saturday movie nights rushed through Mitchie's head. Shane always made the popcorn and she always got to choose what movie they'd watch. She almost always chose a chick flick but Shane never complained and watched it with her. Or at least he tried to. Remembering those moments made Mitchie smile a little.

She ran her hand over the stair railings as she climbed upstairs, dust collecting between her fingers and her wedding ring. She hadn't removed it because she couldn't bear to part with it yet.

* * *

"_First things first, I'd like to wish each and every one of you a happy new year. And props to that beautiful lady sitting right over there." __Shane said pointing at Mitchie._

_Mitchie__ rolled her eyes as people around her cheered._

"_Thanks for the wonderful New Year's kiss." Shane said, winking at her._

_Mitchie__'s eyes widened and she blushed. Caitlyn and the other girls screamed like schoolgirls._

"_Man, are you going to sing or what?" Jason hollered._

"_No, no, no. I'm not going to sing. But I want to share something with you guys."_

_Everyone silenced._

"_I want to thank all of you for being a part of my life, for always being there for me, for sharing everything with me be it happy or sad or whatever. Now I know everyone here has heard the saying 'New year. New me.' Right?"_

"_Yes!" Everyone yelled in reply._

"_So I've been thinking…Mitchie, I've been with you for two years. I've been exchanging sweet texts, phone calls…tweets with you. I've been sharing my highs and my lows...and sometimes even my dinner with you."_

_Everyone laughs._

"_But I don't want that anymore." Shane started, his voice turning serious. "I don't want to wake up and see your text every morning. I don't want to hear you voice over the phone. I'm sick and tired of having to take you out and take you home again." Shane said, walking towards Mitchie._

_Mitchie__ furrowed her eyebrows and look at Shane. _"What's this all about?"_ she thought to herself._

"_I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore." Shane said, looking into her eyes._

"Oh my God! Is he breaking up with me in front of all these people?!"_ Mitchie thought to herself. _"On New Year's Eve?!"

"_I don't want to bring you home every single day, and go home alone. I don't want to wake up alone again. I could go on about the things I don't want to do without you. But let's just get this over with…"_

_He got down on one knee._

"_Mitchie, I love you so much. Will you take me as you husband and spend every waking moment and forever with me?" he said, bringing out a tiny, violet velvet box out of his pocket and opening it in front of Mitchie._

_Everyone cheered. __Mitchie stared at him in disbelief then started bawling like a baby._

_Everyone silenced, shocked by her reaction._

"_Mitchie?" Shane asked, worried._

"_You jerk! You scared me!" Mitchie cried._

"_I'm sorry!" Shane said, immediately standing up and hugging her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby."_

"_I th-thought you were d-dumping me in front of all these people." Mitchie said, wiping her cheeks._

"_I would never do that." Shane said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too much."_

"_I love you too much too." Mitchie replied. "Jackass." she added._

"_Well?" Shane said, holding the ring to her face._

"_Ask again." Mitchie teased._

"_All right." Shane said, getting on one knee again. "Michelle Torres. I love you too much for you to only be my girlfriend. I want you to be my… 'call-in-case-of-emergency' person…or, as other people would call it, my wife. So will you please take me - handsome, smart and funny Shane to be your husband?"_

"_Yes!" Mitchie said, nodding._

_Shane__ placed the ring on her finger._

"_YAY!!!" Everyone cheered as they all stood up and gathered around the newly engaged couple, congratulating them._

"_I'm so happy for you!" Caitlyn shrieked as she jumped up and down hugging Mitchie._

"_You knew all about this, didn't you?!" Mitchie whispered suspiciously._

"_Actually, everyone else did." Caitlyn revealed._

"_What?!" _

_Everyone nodded._

"_I hate all of you!" Mitchie said, laughing as everyone hugged her._

_Six months later, __Shane and Mitchie were married in a small ceremony with only family and close friends in Martha's Vineyard. Paparazzi were still able to get photos of their wedding but they didn't care. They were finally married. And their happiness was immeasurable._

_

* * *

  
_

Mitchie went over to the bathroom to wash her hands. Mitchie looked at her wedding ring and contemplated on removing it but decided against it.

She walked into their music room. It still looked pretty much the same except Shane's favorite guitar wasn't there and the place was all dusty. The digital piano, the drum set, framed photographs and some of their awards were still there. Mitchie sat on the red leather love seat in the music room – the place where they found out that their lives would be changed forever.

* * *

_Mitchie__ lay on the loveseat, closed her eyes and placed a hand over her forehead. She had not been feeling well for the past few weeks._

"_Honey, you okay?" Shane asked as he entered the room._

"_Yeah." Mitchie said, slowly sitting up. "No…I don't know. I've been feeling a bit weird lately." she winced as she sat up._

_Shane__ placed the back of his hand over his forehead._

"_I _don't_ a fever." Mitchie said defensively, removing his hand from her forehead._

"_You look a little pale." Shane said, looking at her worriedly._

"_Thanks." Mitchie joked._

_Shane__ smiled. "I'm serious. How are you feeling anyway?"_

"_I don't really know." Mitchie said wincing. "It's like I get so tired easily. Even when I'm not doing anything. And I always feel…bloated…or something. And I can't seem to keep anything down…except frozen yoghurt and pickles."_

_"Together?" __Shane asked._

_Mitchie__ nodded._

"Eww..."_ Shane said as he sat next to her._

"_And _that_ aftershave makes me sick so stay right where you are!" Mitchie said moving away as she held her breath, her nose all scrunched up._

"_What?! You love this aftershave!" Shane exclaimed._

"_No I don't!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Yuck!" she said, gagging._

_Shane__ just looked at his wife ridiculously. Then it hit him. "Wait a minute…" he said slowly. "Are you like, you know?" he said, placing a hand on his stomach._

"_What?" Mitchie asked, looking at him ridiculously._

"_You know? Like…you know?" Shane said, hoping she'd finally get it._

_"NO __SHANE! I DON'T KNOW!"_

_"Like...pregnant?" __Shane finally said._

_Mitchie__'s eyes widened. She started counting in her head. "Oh my God! I'm late!" she screamed._

"_How long?" Shane asked._

"_I don't know. Two weeks?" Mitchie said looking at him with frightened eyes._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Mitch!" Shane called out as he entered the front door. "I didn't know which one to get so I got like five different types." He said as he climbed up the stairs."_

_Shane__ entered their bedroom and saw Mitchie sitting on their bed, holding her legs tight together._

"_Finally!" she exclaimed as she stood up and sauntered to the bathroom. "I've been holding in for like an hour already!"_

"_I was only gone a few minutes. Twenty minutes tops." Shane muttered under his breath._

_Mitchie__ grabbed the bag from him and slammed the bathroom door._

_Shane__ heard a tinkling sound and cardboard boxes rip one by one. After a few minutes, Mitchie emerged from the bathroom. "Some of the tests say to wait for like five minutes." she said in a nervous voice as she walked out and entered the music room. Shane followed her and found her sitting on the loveseat again, her head in her hands._

"_Mitchie?" he said, as he sat down next to her, being careful not to get too close to her because apparently she currently hates his aftershave._

_Mitchie__ sniffed and wiped her cheeks._

"_Are you crying?" Shane asked, looking at her really worried now._

"_No!" Mitchie said bawling, her whole body shaking._

"_Awww…" Shane said, hugging her. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared." Mitchie replied._

"_Of what?" Shane asked, although he already knew._

"_I don't know." Mitchie replied again._

"_Don't you want a baby?" Shane asked._

"_I do." Mitchie said looking at him. "I really do. I was just caught off guard." she added. "I'm good now." she said taking deep breaths._

_Shane__ smiled at her._

"_Do _you _want a baby?" Mitchie asked him this time._

"_Yes." Shane replied without second thoughts. "Of course I do."_

_Mitchie__ smiled at him. "I guess there's no point stressing about it yet because we're not even sure."_

"_Yeah." Shane agreed. "But you know what? I'm scared sh*tless too." he added. "But no matter what happens, I'll always be there. We'll go through this together."_

"_You want to go check on them tests now?" Mitchie asked._

"_Sure." Shane said, taking Mitchie's hand in his. "Let's do this."_

"_So we've got four pink lines, two plus signs and a smiley face." Shane said, as they looked at the tests again which were lined down on the bathroom counter._

_The couple stood there silently, still holding each other's hands tightly._

"_I guess we're having a baby." Mitchie finally said, breaking the silence._

"_I guess we are." Shane said, smiling at her._

_Mitchie__ smiled back._

"_I love you." Shane said._

"_I love you too." Mitchie replied._

_And the two hugged._

"_Your aftershave stinks." Mitchie said, breaking the hug._

"_I'm sorry." Shane said._

_They looked at the tests on the counter again._

"_Wow!" Shane exclaimed, grabbing Mitchie by the waist. "We're having a baby!"_

"_I know!" Mitchie said, in the same excited tone. "So do we start telling people, or what?" Mitchie asked._

"_Isn't that bad luck?" Shane asked, worried._

"_I heard."_

"_Then let's not."_

"_Okay."_

_They didn't have to tell anyone. Photos of __Shane buying pregnancy tests filled the papers, television shows and blog sites the next day and the rest was history._

_

* * *

  
_

Mitchie walked along the hallway, looking at the pictures on the walls. She couldn't help but think at how much pictures they have up there, all reminders of a happier time. Mitchie walked into Lyric's bedroom. It looked so plain with just the furniture in there. Everything that represented their firstborn had been stripped off the little girl's bedroom when they moved out. Everything that she and Shane lovingly put together for their daughter.

Mitchie sat on Lyric's bed and looked around. She found Lyric's baby book lying on the floor. She picked it up and opened it.

**Lyric Delaney Grace ****Gray**

**May 15, 2015 8:08 pm**

**UCLA Medical Center**

**6 lbs. 7 oz.**

Mitchie smiled, remembering the day Lyric was born.

"_I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_

"_No you're not, Mitchie. You're doing great," the elderly nurse assured Mitchie._

"_Just breathe, honey." Connie said, rubbing Mitchie's shoulders._

_Mitchie__ panted through the pain. "How…much…longer… is this…going…to take?"_

"_A few more hours, sweetie." the nurse replied._

"_A few more HOURS?! I've been here all day!" Mitchie cried._

"_Smile at the camera!" Margaret said, pointing the video camera at Mitchie._

"_Seriously, Margaret?" Mitchie asked, annoyed. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!"_

"_Here honey, you want to break my other hand?" Shane offered, wincing already._

_Mitchie__ grabbed his hand and squeezed until his fingers turned blue and her knuckles turned white._

"_Promise me this won't happen again." Mitchie pleaded, looking into Shane's eyes._

"_Uhmm…"_

"_Please!" Mitchie begged as her back arched, another surge of pain came over her._

"_Okay! I promise!" Shane immediately said as Mitchie killed his hand again._

"_I can't do this! __Shane, I swear I can't!" Mitchie cried as they prepped her for the birth._

"_Yes you can." Shane said. "You're a strong woman." After approximately eighteen hours in the hospital he learned how he had to speak to a woman in labor._

"_Strong my ass! Let's see how strong you get when you get yourself into this situation!" Mitchie snarled at him._

"_Honey, I'm afraid that day will never come." Shane replied._

_The elderly nurse glared at him._

"_Sorry." Shane mouthed._

"_Come on Mitchie, just a few more minutes and it'll all be over." Shane said, as he helped Mitchie sit up._

"_Oh you're gonna pay big time, Shane!" Mitchie yelled into his ear. "This. Is. All. Your. FAULT! "_

"It's your fault too, honey."_ Shane thought to himself as his ears started ringing._

"_You…have…no…idea…how much…this…F*CKING HURTS!"_

"_Mitchie, relax." the doctor told her. "You ready to push?"_

_Mitchie__ nodded._

"_Okay just wait for another contraction, take a deep breath and then…"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mitchie pushed._

"_Okay, that was good." the doctor said._

"_You're doing wonderful, sweetie." Connie assured Mitchie._

"_Hey Mitchie…" _

"_Shut up, Margaret." Madison cut her off._

"_Here comes another one!" Mitchie cried before pushing again._

"_Good girl!" the doctor cheered her on. "Baby's crowning."_

"_What?!" Shane asked._

"_The baby's being sworn to royalty, Shane!" Madison said sarcastically. "It means the head's out, stupid!"_

"_It is?" Shane said, looking to where all the birthing business was going on. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, feeling a little woozy. _"That's disgusting!"_ he thought to himself._

"_What?! Why?!" Mitchie asked. "Oh my God what?!"_

"_Nothing." Shane replied. "You're doing really good. The baby's coming." he added, getting a hold of himself._

"_Okay Mitchie, one more push."_

_Mitchie__ pushed with all the strength she had left and out came Lyric Delaney Grace Gray, crying so loudly, announcing that she had arrived._

"_It's a girl!" Madison announced._

"_Wow! What a voice! Definitely a Torres-Gray!" Connie exclaimed._

"_Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Shane._

"_Huh?" Shane asked, caught off guard._

"_Go on, Shane." Connie nudged him._

_He took the scissors from the nurse and cut the cord. Then the baby girl was placed on __Mitchie's chest, still crying._

"_I know…I know it hurts." Mitchie cooed at the baby, as everyone gathered around them._

"_She's so cute…" Margaret and Madison sighed._

"_She looks angry." Mitchie said laughing at her baby's scrunched up face._

_"She's adorable." __Connie said, tearing up._

"_Yeah, I made that." Shane said proudly. "Hello baby doll." Shane finally said, touching the baby girl's little foot._

_Mitchie__ looked at him and smiled. She was glowing. Like she had not just gone through a very painful ordeal._

"_I love you." she mouthed._

"_I love you more." Shane said then kissed her._

"_Awwww…" everyone sighed._

_They enjoyed Lyric so much __Mitchie forgot about the promise she made Shane make. Less than four years later, Iris Deann Waverly Gray was born._

_

* * *

_

Mitchie smiled as she flipped through the pages of the baby book. She remembered how she and Shane enjoyed being parents to Lyric and felt awful that they couldn't do the same with Iris.

Suddenly, a loud, static sound blasted from somewhere in the house.

Mitchie dropped the baby book in shock. She immediately stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" she called out walking slowly. She heard shuffling in the entertainment room.

Mitchie grabbed a vase and slowly walked towards the entertainment room, her heart pounding with every step she took.

She finally reached the door. Mitchie shut her eyes tight and prayed. Then she slowly opened the door. It was dark but light came from the television. She slowly opened the door wider and saw a video of her family playing on the television...

* * *

"_There's dadda with the camera again!" __Mitchie exclaimed, pointing to Shane with one hand as she carried a newborn Iris in her other arm. Lyric giggled in the background._

"_Say hi Iris Deann Waverly Gray." Shane cooed, as he came closer, focusing on the sleeping baby._

_Mitchie__ took the baby girl's hand and waved to the camera._

"_Momma, I wanna see Iwis!" Lyric said, jumping up and down at Mitchie's side._

"_Okay, let's sit down." Mitchie said, walking towards an armoire. "That's better." she said, sitting slowly._

_Lyric climbed next to her mother._

"_Careful, sweetie." Shane said._

_Mitchie__ shifted to give Lyric space as she wiggled herself into a comfortable position._

"_What do you think of your baby sister?" Mitchie asked._

"_She's weally weally tiny." Lyric replied staring at the little human being in her mother's arms._

_Shane__ and Mitchie laughed._

"_I know, sweetie. But she'll grow up and then you'll have someone to play with." Mitchie said. "It's so much fun having a sister." she added, remembering the times she spent with Margaret and Madison._

"_Can I hold her?" Lyric asked, clasping her hands together. "Pweeeease?"_

"_Sure." Mitchie said standing up. "Okay, sit comfy."_

_Lyric sat straight and held out her arms._

"_Here you go." Mitchie said, placing the baby in Lyric's arms._

_Mitchie__ put her hands on her hips and watched her daughters, beaming._

"_How does it feel, Lyric?" Shane asked._

"_She's tiny but she's weally weally heavy."_

_Shane__ and Mitchie laughed._

_

* * *

  
_

Shane laughed as he watched the home video. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

"Shane?" Mitchie said softly.

Shane turned his head around, shocked.

"Mitchie!" he exclaimed, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house too, you know?" Mitchie answered, sarcastically.

"Right."

They stood there, in silence, for a while.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said. "I think I better go."

"No!" Shane said, a little louder than he intended. "Don't go." he said calmly. "It's a big house."

Mitchie smiled to herself.

"So what are you doing?" she asked Shane.

"Watching home movies." he answered looking at the television, smiling at the scene.

Mitchie did the same.

"I miss them so much." Shane finally said. "How are they?"

"They're good." Mitchie replied. "They miss you too."

They were silent again.

"Oh look at that!" Shane said pointing at the screen, excited.

Mitchie looked...

* * *

"_Dadda, you think momma will like this?"_

_Shane__ looked at the tray with burnt pancakes and very sour orange juice. "I'm sure she will." Shane gulped. "Can you carry it to our room?" he asked Lyric._

_She nodded._

"_Okay, hold on. Let me just go get Iris." Shane said, putting the camera down on the table and running to Iris' bedroom._

_He came out later with the baby still sleeping in his arms. He grabbed the camera. "Ready?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Okay let's go."_

_Shane__ walked gingerly towards their bedroom. _

_Lyric giggled._

"_Shhh."_

_Shane__ pushed the door open with his leg and they walked in._

_Mitchie__ was no longer in bed._

"_Uh-oh." he thought to himself._

_Mitchie__ walked out of the bathroom still in her pyjamas, tying her hair in a messy ponytail._

"_Oh." she whispered, taken aback. "Good morning." she said, giving them a big smile._

"_Hi honey." Shane said sweetly. "So Lyric, do you have anything to say to momma?"_

_Lyric nodded. "Happy momma's day!"_

"_Awww…" Mitchie said walking towards Lyric. "Thanks, sweetie." She said kneeling in front of her._

"_This is for you." Lyric said, shoving the plate with burnt pancakes and the glass of very sour orange juice towards her._

"_Ooh… Did you make all this for me?" Mitchie asked, drinking the orange juice, grimacing as the sourness bit her tongue._

"_Nope. Dadda did." Lyric replied._

"_Really?" Mitchie said looking at Shane who smiled sheepishly at her._

"_It's not good?" Lyric asked, sounding disappointed._

"_Honestly? No." Mitchie said, shaking her head at Shane._

"_Okay." Shane said. "Then who's up for IHOP?"_

_Mitchie__ and Lyric raised their hands._

"_Cool! Me too!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Mitchie laughed. "That was so much fun." she said.

"I know." Shane said looking at her. She looked gorgeous even in her jeans and T-shirt, sitting comfortably on an armoire across him. For a moment, it felt just like old times. How can someone so familiar, someone you love, someone who's just sitting right there seem, so far away?

Mitchie silenced when she saw him.

"What happened to us?" Shane whispered but loud enough For Mitchie to hear. He shook his head and then looked at Mitchie.

Mitchie just stared at him. Blankly? He didn't know.

"Are we just going to let us fall apart?"

Mitchie averted her gaze.

"I mean, Mitchie, all those videos. They must mean something. They must mean _a lot_."

"They do." Mitchie said weakly. "A lot." she reiterated.

"Mitchie, don't you want to give us another try?"

"I...I don't know."

"Won't you give me another chance?"

"Shane..."

"Please?"

"Shane, I don't know if I can right now."

"But why?" Shane asked desperately.

"Shane…you shut me out. As much as I wanted things to be the way they used to be I couldn't get through to you."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Mitchie took a deep breath, her eyes brimming with tears. Shane held his breath as he waited for an answer. But she didn't say a thing.

"Because I do love you, Mitchie. I really do." Shane said, kneeling in front of her. "I always have and I probably always will. You're the one who can make me extremely happy one second and then feel like a pile of sh*t the next but that's why I love you. I'm completely lost without you, Mitchie. I don't know how I went through all that madness without you…I'm sorry if you felt left out. Mitchie, I didn't want that to happen. It's completely my fault. I assumed you were all right. Because you're much much stronger than I am. So, I'm really really sorry. Please, take me back. Because I don't know how much longer I'll last without you and the girls." Shane grabbed her hands and rested his head on her lap.

Mitchie felt so bad for him. She had never seen Shane this miserable or vulnerable. She wanted to put her arms around him right then and there but something was still stopping her.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop." Shane sobbed, giving up. He loved Mitchie too much and he would do anything to make her happy.

"I love you." Mitchie croaked, softly but so surely.

Shane looked up at her. "What?"

"I love you." Mitchie repeated, trying to talk louder but can't stop herself from sobbing. "You're the father of my children. You're my husband for crying out loud! You'd thing I would marry you if I didn't love you?!" Mitchie rambled as Shane stared at her, utterly shocked but utterly happy at the same time. "We have gone through so much together…and this night made me realize what I was letting go of, what I was putting to waste…Shane, you're not perfect. Neither am I. And I'm sorry too for all the stress I put you through. I promise I will support you all the way. A hundred and one percent...because you're my train wreck. And I love you to death." she added, pinching his cheeks.

Shane couldn't believe what he just heard. Mitchie wiped her tears and gave him a huge smile.

"Shane?" Mitchie tried to make him say something.

"No, Mitchie. I promise I'll stay home. I'll even wash the dishes if you ask me to."

"Just the dishes?"

"Fine, everything."

"I'm kidding!" Mitchie said laughing, standing up. "Let's not make any plans. Let's just take things as they come." she added, pulling Shane up so they were facing each other. "Let's just promise to be there for each other no matter what."

"I promise. I'll listen to you more." Shane said putting his arms around Mitchie's waist. "I'll spend more time with you and the girls. I'll..."

Mitchie placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"Just shut up and love me."

So he did.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comments/constructive criticism very much welcome and appreciated. :)**


End file.
